


"I won't let you be on your own. Not when you're like this" (Driftceptor)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: belluw said:"I won't let you be on your own. Not when you're like this" Percydrift, please :3?





	

There were times when the past was too close, the memories too near, at those times Drift withdrew from everyone. Sought out the darkness and the quiet to wrap himself in the protection of not being seen and the solace of not being heard when the weight of things remembered becomes too much for him to bear. It was those time when he most wanted to reach out but didn’t dare that he was more grateful than he could say for how very perceptive Perceptor truly was. He would undoubtedly find him, in his darkness in the solitude and come to him bring the light Drift so desperately needed. “I won’t let you be on our own. Not when you’re like this.” He would curl Drift’s smaller frame into his covering him with a plush blanket, warm field, and softly spoken words that banished away the darkness that chased after him for so very long. “Not now, not ever.”


End file.
